A Viagem
by Eloh CavalcanteXD
Summary: Bom, esse livro não conta bem sobre as crônicas de Nárnia, mas conta uma história parecidissima em que Morgana uma menina dde 14 se muda para a casa do tio onde conhece André e Marcelo, juntas as três crianças ivem uma aventura extraordiná.


**Capítulo I**

-A chegada-

Meu nome é Morgana Walker, minha vida não é muito boa para falar a verdade, mas eu sempre consegui vive-la feliz, meus pais morreram quando eu tinha apenas dois anos e desde então a minha guarda é de uma prima da minha mãe, tia Meredith, ela não me via muito, a primeira coisa que ela fez foi me mandar para um internato em Londres, ela só ia me visitar quando eu ficava doente ou no meu aniversário, eu gostava do internato, tinha muitas amigas e a minha melhor amiga era a Táila, ela era super divertida, mas desde que tia Meredith morreu, minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo, vou contar a história desde o início.

Tia Meredith morreu de ataque cardíaco, e quando eu soube fiquei até triste, mas junto com essa notícia veio a notícia de que eu teria que me mudar para uma pequena vila chamada Vila Bela, lá morava meu tio Alfred, dias depois que recebi essa notícia arrumei minhas coisas e me despedi de minhas amigas, sabia que talvez nunca mais as visse, fui levada até o aeroporto, eu não andava muito de avião, na verdade só andava de avião quando tinha alguma excursão do colégio. Mas quando cheguei lá dentro já era um pouco familiarizada com aquilo tudo, sentei na minha poltrona e uma senhora idosa sentou ao meu lado, o vôo durou duas horas e meia, mas foram duas horas e meia de pura inquietação, não conseguia dormir só conseguia pensar no que deixei em Londres e em como seria a minha vida em Vila Bela, e também a senhora que sentava ao meu lado não parava de roncar.

Estava viajando em meus pensamentos, quando a aeromoça veio me interromper:

-Senhorita coloque seu cinto, pois o avião já vai pousar.

-Está bem, obrigada.

Quando pousamos, olhei pela janela e vi meu tio que nada mudara desde que eu me lembro, ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher com um vestido preto e um casaco vermelho surrado. Quando desci do avião olhei para meu tio e fui em sua direção, já estava bem perto e disse:

-Olá tio Alfred, quanto tempo.

-Oi, como está a minha sobrinha querida? Você cresceu desde a última vez que a vi?

-É tio eu tinha quatro anos.

-Oh, é verdade, eu estou ficando velho! Morgana eu quero que conheça Senhorita Susan, ela é a governanta de minha casa.

-Olá é um prazer conhecê-la Senhorita Susan.

-O prazer é todo meu.

-Então vamos Morgana, o motorista já está a nossa espera.

-Vamos então.

Entramos no carro e fomos para a casa de meu tio, demorou um pouco para chegarmos lá, pois o aeroporto ficava um pouco afastado de Vila Bela, quando chegamos lá já estava anoitecendo, entramos naquela grande casa e senhorita Susan me mostrou ela toda, ela tinha, vários quartos, e tinha um estilo meio rústico, o meu quaro era de muito bom gosto, tinha uma grande e confortável cama e um edredom lindo, ao seu lado tinha um criado mudo e um belo abajur, duas paredes eram roxas, tinha um guarda-roupa em tons de rosa, roxo e branco, e o resto dos móveis eram brancos, meu quarto se diferenciava do estilo rústico do resto da casa, seja lá quem tenha decorado ele, tinha muito bom gosto.

Assim que me acomodei em meu quarto me arrumei para dormir, tive um dia exaustivo e eu parei de pensar um pouco em Londres, estava mais preocupada com o dia seguinte, seria o meu primeiro dia de aula e eu estava muito ansiosa.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo e me arrumei para o colégio, desci para tomar café com meu tio:

-Morgana como foi sua viajem?

-Muito boa tio Alfred, muito boa.

-Hum... Que bom.

E a conversa acabou por aí, logo depois do café, Marcos, o motorista de meu tio me levou até o colégio. Marcos me contou que lá só tinha uma escola e que as lojas e restaurantes ficavas aglomeradas ao redor de uma praça perto da minha nova escola. Quando cheguei à escola, a primeira coisa que consegui reparar foram dois garotos, por sinal muito bonitos, um tinha cabelos negros e olhos claros e não parava de olhar para um cartaz, o outro tinha cabelos dourados e cacheados, olhos cor de mel que me encantaram, ele era um pouco mais alto que o outro e estava olhando tão fixamente pra mim que automaticamente comecei a andar em sua direção, estava chegando perto dele, mas não sabia o que falar então eu disse:

-Olá! Meu nome é Morgana e eu sou nova por aqui, será que vocês poderiam me ajudar a encontrar a minha sala?

-Sim, claro! Eu sou Marcelo e esse é meu irmão André, seja bem-vinda! - respondeu o mais alto e também mais belo e depois cochichou para o outro ser educado e falar alguma coisa.

-É seja bem-vinda ao nosso colégio!

-Qual é a do cartaz?

-É que cancelaram a apresentação de dança e André está desapontado, pois ele queria ver...

-Nada! Eu não queria ver nada Marcelo.

Sabia que tinha segredo aí, mas eu não estava muito interessada em saber o que era. Ficamos nos entreolhando durante um tempo, mas uma senhora com um terninho preto mal passado veio em nossa direção, ela agarrou-me e disse:

-Senhorita Morgana... Senhorita Morgana Walker, você poderia me acompanhar, por favor? Vou dar-lhe as boas-vindas a nossa escola, eu sou a diretora Angelina.

-Está bem... Está bem!Foi um prazer conhecer vocês André e Marcelo!

-O prazer é todo nosso!- responderam os dois juntos.

-A gente se vê. – disse Marcelo.

-É.

A diretora me levou corredor adentro, os garotos ficaram me olhando até eu ser puxada para a sala dela, ela me mostrou toda a escola, salas de informática, salas de química, biblioteca, salas de estudo e laboratórios de ciências, quadras e salas de esportes. O colégio era belo e bem preservado, a diretora me contou que ele está lá a 20 anos, e lá ainda há monumentos daquela época. Depois de dar uma olhada total na escola, a diretora me levou até a minha sala, quando entrei estava no meio da aula de ciências, e vi sentado na bancada André, sozinho. A professora já foi dizendo:

-Olá! Você deve ser Morgana a aluna nova.

-Sou eu mesma.

-Classe essa é Morgana. Sente-se onde quiser.

Sentei-me na mesma bancada de André, ele olhou pra mim e disse:

-Oi! Você de novo.

-É né, que mundo pequeno.

-É. De onde você veio? Eu nunca vi você por aqui e como aqui é a única escola da cidade...

-Eu não sou daqui, eu vim de Londres para morar com o meu tio Alfred.

-E os seus pais?

-Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha dois anos e desde então eu vivo em um internato em Londres e agora que minha tia Meredith morreu meu tio ficou com a minha guarda.

-Sinto muito.

-Tudo bem, agora é a minha vez de perguntar, por que está fazendo tantas perguntas?

-Desculpe, é que eu sou um pouquinho curioso... – ele disse isso e deu uma risada.

-É né, só um pouco. – disse ironicamente e com um leve sorriso no rosto, me virei para professora como se quisesse prestar atenção na aula.

Queria que o almoço chegasse logo para eu poder conversar com Marcelo, se eu conseguisse é lógico, eu nunca havia visto menino tão bonito quanto ele, ele era encantador e sua voz era calmante e de tanto esperar chegou a hora do almoço, saí da sala e André veio falar comigo:

-Morgana quer almoçar com a gente?

-Quando você diz com a gente você quis dizer com quem?

-Comigo com meu irmão e os nossos amigos.

-Hum... está bem vamos.

André fez sinal com a cabeça para eu o seguir, segui ele até chegar a um grande balcão cheio de comida ele se serviu e eu também depois ele se dirigiu a uma mesa que estavam Marcelo e dois garotos ao seu lado, um com cabelos negros e que não consegui distinguir a cor de seus olhos pois estava com óculos, e outro com um boné e com um pouco de cabelo loiro saindo por baixo dele, tinha olhos castanhos e rosto pálido, e do outro lado da mesa haviam duas garotas, uma era loira de olhos verdes e outra era morena com os olhos azuis, André chegou perto deles e disse:

-Galera essa é Morgana, e Morgana esses é Jonathan - apontou para o menino de boné – esse é Marcelo que você já conhece, esse é Gregory, mas pode chamá-lo de Greg – apontou para o menino de óculos – essa é Alice – apontou para a menina loira – e essa é Tanna- apontou para a morena.

-Olá! É um prazer conhecê-los.

-Olá! – disseram todos, eu admito que me assustei.

-Sente-se Morgana. – disse Marcelo.

-Está bem.

Marcelo puxou uma cadeira que estava atrás dele e colocou na cabeceira da mesa onde não havia nenhuma cadeira. Sentei-me e comi o meu almoço em silêncio enquanto os outros conversavam e davam gargalhadas. Até que:

-Por que está tão quieta Morgana? – disse Marcelo

-Nada só estou comendo.

-De onde você veio? – perguntou Jonathan

-Vim de Londres.

-Hum... Você tem irmão ou irmãs? – perguntou Alice.

-Não, sou filha única. – respondi um pouco agoniada com o interrogatório.

-Que sorte a sua, o meu irmão não larga do meu pé, fica o tempo todo me irritando e me provocando, é horrível ter irmão mais novo. – disse Tanna.

-Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã mais velha para poder me dar conselhos. – disse eu me soltando um pouco com os meus novos colegas de classe.

-Mas conselho a gente pede dos pais. – disse Greg, e logo consertou – ou dos tios.

O sino bateu e nós voltamos todos para a sala, o resto da aula estava sendo um horror, eu estava viajando em meus pensamentos outra vez.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Se vcs gostaram, mandem Reviews.**

**Se vcs não gostaram podem dar puxões de orelha e tudo....**


End file.
